


Accidents

by Neko_ryn



Series: NCT Collab [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Prompt: Y/N decides to go the beach with their friends. While they go off to have fun in the water Y/N stays behind and enjoys the feeling of the sun on their skin. Jungwoo sucks at volleyball, resulting in poor innocent bystander Y/N to get bashed in the head with a powerful hit





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> My second and last contribution to the NCT collab by @softestmomo (Tumblr), this time with Jungwoo, it's short but sweet and I hope you enjoy it!

**** The beach was, for most people, probably the most obvious example of what summer was, and you and your friends weren’t an exception. The idea of sitting on the warm sand and playing around in the cool water seemed almost necessary if you wanted to call your vacations successful; plus, it seemed like the best idea if you wanted to go out with your friends, so you all jumped into the van of one of your friends and drove there without any bigger plans.

Going out like that felt freeing, it allowed you time to relax and to enjoy of a scenery you rarely saw in a common day. As the van was parked near the beach all of you rushed out and left to meet the sand and the sea; you watch them run over to the water as you decide to take your time and enjoy the feeling of the sand and sun on your skin as you sit down facing the ocean so you can watch your friends.

There’s a lot of other people there as well enjoying their day; to your right there’s a group of people playing volleyball, and to your left there’s a lot more people like you sunbathing and others just having a walk around the place. Just as you’re enjoying the view and thinking about how nice it is to take a break, something hits the side of your head powerfully and makes you lose your balance and fall sideways.

The hit makes you incredibly dizzy for a moment, and as you try to recover and sit down again, you feel someone kneeling and fussing over you as they apologize repeatedly; you try to shrug it off saying that you’re okay, however the blow was pretty powerful and your head has started to hurt. Even though you try to send them away, they stay and help you sit again and hold you in place until you’re not dizzy anymore and are able to sit on your own.

You finally raise your head and look at them, discovering a young men with a worried look on his face. His facial features are quite gentle and his big, round eyes express an assortment of emotions going from worry to mild relief; you can’t help but blush ever so slightly, both from the embarrassment of being hit like that and from the proximity of such an astoundingly looking stranger.

“I’m really sorry, it was an accident, I’m not very good at aiming.” He apologizes again, his voice is just as soft as his appearance and you find it oddly fitting.

“It’s okay… I’m fine.” You assure him, smiling yourself albeit a bit awkwardly. You lower your eyes to look at your arms, still being held tightly by his hands; he notices this and lets go of them, chuckling a bit.

“Are you sure? Doesn’t it hurt? I hit it very hard…” He asks again, looking genuinely concerned for your well being. You decide to be honest.

“It does hurt, a bit… But other than that I’m fine, really.” You try to persuade him, feeling embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable because you’re making a fuss out of it.

“Still, I feel very bad about this…” He goes quiet for a moment, considering the situation. “I know, allow me to compensate you, let me take you on a date for the afternoon.” The proposal takes you by surprise and you look at him like he’s some sort of madman, he can only laugh.

“I don’t even know who you are, plus I came here with my friends, I can’t just leave them like that…” You reply, although you don’t sound very convinced.

“Ah right.” He laughs, a bit embarrassed. “My name is Jungwoo, what about you?”

“Y/N.” You reply easily, even if you had opposed earlier, he seemed quite nice and it was a bit hard to go against him because of his charming attitude.

“Great, nice to meet you!” He smiles, widely, and you find yourself smiling too; his attitude is just way too cute. “Can’t I at least treat you to a little something? It won’t take long and you can just go back to your friends after that! Can I?”

You look back at your friends who are playing in the ocean and haven’t even noticed you were attacked by a volleyball and are now talking to a stranger; you decide it won’t hurt anyone if you’re gone for just a little while so you end up nodding.

“Okay, I’ll go.” You say, and his smile is so cheerful and rewarding that you stop second guessing yourself.

“Great! Let’s go.” He help you get up and starts guiding you away from the beach and to a small commercial area that’s close by and has a lot of food stands.

Unintentionally, you two end up talking about a lot of different things: why were each of you at the beach, what do you do regularly, your age… The conversation flows so smoothly you forget about time quite easily, specially when you sit at a stall so you can enjoy the ice cream he just bought calmly. He looks so happy eating it’s quite easy to just sit there and watch him, nodding when he says something and replying every now and then.

He’s quite interesting, to say the least, not someone you would expect meeting at the beach, but you gotta say you kinda like him. He’s honest, calm and cheerful, quite gentle and soft-spoken, which ends up making you feel calm and relaxed, and that’s honestly a nice feeling.

“Why did you decide to go through all that trouble for such a small accident?” You ask at one point of the conversation, curiosity winning over you.

“Well…” He hesitates for a second, blushing. “I thought you were cute.” He smiles sheepishly, shrugging. “I was trying to figure out how to approach you way before that, but I guess my terrible skills at volleyball ended up being of help.” He chuckles and you smile, blushing as well, you weren’t expecting that reply, and somehow it makes you quite giddy.

“Thank you, I ended up having more fun than I expected today.” You say, and you’re sincere, you really did have a good time with him.

“Are you perhaps free next weekend?” He asks, and you nod.

“Yes, I am, actually.”


End file.
